bobthenerdfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob the Nerd (Show)
Bob the Nerd was a short lived indie sitcom following the adventures of the titular Bob the Nerd and his friends, and enemies. It was cancelled after only one season due to a lack of success in the west, but it has found considerable popularity among a niche group of people who refer to themselves as "BobHeads". The series is most well known for it's political commentary, most notably dealing with racial prejudice and inequality. Cast Production Director- Josh Aarons Writer- Josh Aarons Producer- Josh Aarons Editor- Josh Aarons Lead Actors Bob the Nerd- Josh Aarons Johnny- Gabe Aarons Billy- JJ Aarons The Voice From The Void- Joel Reguero Music Theme song- GWAR Score- John Williams History Josh Aarons came up with the idea when his cousin JJ Aarons was in town and the two immediately began work on the project. They eventually picked up Gabe Aarons and created a pilot which was then pitched to NBC. They were rejected by NBC and tried numerous other networks including Fox, HBO, and even Netflix, which at the time was only toying with the idea of creating original content and had this been picked up it would have been the first "Netflix Original". After being rejected, the duo decided to take matters into their own hands and self publish the series. They managed to get in touch with GWAR who graciously recorded a theme song for them, and then they got John Williams on board to create an original soundtrack for the series. Other musical appearances include TobyMac who wrote an original song for the episode "Bob and The Band", and Snoop Dogg who made an appearance on the show as Bob's hip-hop artist uncle Joe. Viewership was low throughout the course of it's short run, however, it was very well received among the few who did tune in. Critics fell in love with the show with the only complaints seeming to be about the choice to include a TobyMac song in the second episode "Bob and The Band". "bad song choice buddy lol" -Jorge Reguero After the first season aired a decline in viewership lead Josh Aarons and JJ Aarons to end the show leaving many plot threads still open such as the whether or not Bob could convince Johnny that African-Americans are people too after Johnny joined the Klan in the fifth episode "Bob and Uncle Joe". Characters Bob the Nerd Bob is the titular hero of the series. He is a small kid with glasses, a white collared shirt, and a tie. He is generally described as wimpy and overall nerdy as his name would suggest. Billy Billy is Bob's spastic friend who always wears a wolverine mask. He can be seen frequently taking off his shirt and overall just being a hilarious random character. In the episode "Bob and the Haunted House" he can be seen with his mask off, however, his face is obscured by the ghost of a dog that haunts the house. Josh Aarons has stated there were intentions to reveal what Billy's face looked like, however, he believed the world would never be ready for that. Johnny Johnny is the bully and outspoken racist of the series. He switches between antagonist and protagonist throughout the series but he is still a major douche to everyone around him. The Voice From The Void The Voice From The Void is a disembodied voice that often interacts with Bob. Not much is known about this voice, however, Josh Aarons has stated that if the show was picked up for a second season he would go further into the voice's origin story. Episode List